


The Remembrance of Love

by crzykittyfangirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Eternity, F/M, Fix-It, Vampires, returning memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzykittyfangirl/pseuds/crzykittyfangirl
Summary: What if Alaric had gotten back across the border in time and stayed a vampire so he had been able to give Elena her memories back and she could have remembered everything without the cure?





	1. I Still Want To

Alaric Saltzman opened his eyes blearily, and sat up wincing at the pain of the wound in his stomach. The truck had crashed...he had been trying to rescue Damon and Enzo from Tripp. He hadn’t been able to wrestle the wheel away from Tripp and there was an accident. 

Suddenly his light hazel eyes widened. He had to get back across the border now, he had promised to give Elena her memories back. Struggling to all fours he clutched his stomach with one hand while he began crawling as fast as he could towards the border. 

“Nearly there…” He muttered, his hand pressing harder into his stomach trying to stop the blood from flowing so much. He grimaced in pain but kept going, finally sighing in relief when he made it across. He could feel his wound begin to heal and dropped his hand to the ground breathing hard. 

After a moment, he stood after the worst of the pain had faded away. Alright...first things first. He needed to get in touch with Damon. He knew they couldn’t get over to him in time otherwise they would have died and he almost did. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he found Damon. He quickly pressed call and waited.  
Damon answered on the third ring. 

“Ric?” he questions

“I’m here. Still a vampire. Is Elena with you?”

There is a pause and then he answers. “Yes, she is. Hasn’t let me go since I got back to her dorm room.”

“Alright well tell her if she still wants me to do what she asked me before all of this, I can.”

“Do what she asked you to-Did she ask you to restore her memories?” Damon asks his voice filling with hope.

“Yes she did.”

“I’ll let her know. She’s asleep right now.” He says sounding slightly breathless. 

“Alright. Call me back later.”

“I will. Cya Ric.”

DELENA VD

Damon hung up the phone, not able to stop the smile spreading across his face. He knew Elena was falling for him again, he could see it in the way she had been smiling more around him and also how she was so happy to see him earlier tonight. He was so happy to be able to be around her again after being without her for so long. But, he couldn’t help but be happy that she would finally remember everything about the love they had and still shared. He looked down at her, his smile growing wider feeling as if his undead heart would burst out of his chest with the warmth and love he had for this one girl. 

When he had first returned from the prison world and learned what she had done, he had been afraid he would never be able to hold her like this again. But, she had been slowly warming up to him again these past few months. He slowly stroked a hand through her long brown hair loving the silky feel of it running through his fingers. After a moment, he pulled her down with him, keeping her head where was pillowed on his chest. Once he was comfortable, he brought her close, grabbing the blanket at the foot of her bed and draping it over them. He smiled softly at her before closing his eyes and falling into the best sleep he’d had in months. 

DELENA VD

Elena blinked seeing a black shirt in front of her and feeling warm arms wrapped around her. She was confused for a second but then remembered she had fallen asleep last night in Damon’s arms after she had been so relieved to see him again. While she didn’t remember their previous relationship, she could admit to herself that over these past few months she had been falling for him all over again. 

Where was Alaric? Was he alright? She recalled she had asked him to restore her memories if he survived going over the border and she still wanted that. She wondered if Damon knew if Alaric was alright. 

“Damon. Damon wake up.” She whispers in his ear. 

He groans, pulling her closer before opening his blue eyes and meeting her dark brown ones. “Morning Elena.” He says giving her a soft smile. 

“Morning. Do-Do you know if Alaric survived the border crossing last night? There’s something I need to ask him.”

Damon looked at her, his eyes filled with happiness and hope before he nodded. “He’s fine. He called me last night after you were already asleep.”


	2. Returning Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric returns Elena's memories; Elena and Damon rejoice.

“Good” She says yawning a little before reaching across him for her phone lying on her nightstand. 

“I could have grabbed it for you, you know.” He says 

“I know. Let me up will you? It's rather difficult to do this lying down.”

He grinned slightly. “I’ll do you one better.” says a teasing tone coming into his voice before sitting up against her headboard pulling her with him. “There. Now you can make your call.”

Elena rolled her eyes grinning a bit. “Alright then.” She replies moving in his arms so she was sitting with her back to his chest and her hands were completely free. Once she was comfortable she quickly found Alaric’s number in her contacts and pressed call. 

He answered after couple rings. “Elena. Do you still want me to come restore your memories?”

“Yes. I have to know.”

“Alright. I’ll be at Whitmore as soon as I can.”

“Okay see you soon.”

“Bye Elena.”

“Bye.”

She set her phone down next to her leaning back into Damon’s chest. “I assume you heard all of that?”

“I did and I wanted to say thank you.”

“What for?”

“For still caring even falling for me again even when you didn’t remember the good. For wanting to remember us.”

“I’m not doing this for us, I’m doing it for me because I need to know.”

“I know. But I still wanted to say thank you. For seeing the good in me, not only once but twice.”

“Oh. You’re welcome.”

He didn’t say anything more but he kissed the top of her head before resting his head on hers. 

A little while later, there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it. It’s probably Alaric.” Elena says moving out of his embrace getting off the bed and walking over to the door. She opened it and sure enough Alaric is standing there looking a bit winded. “Did you blur all the way up here?”

“Yes.”

Elena nods moving out of the way to let him in. He walks inside his hazel eyes taking in Damon sitting in the bed reading one of her textbooks and the messy room. “Alright I’m going to need you to sit like you were before when I took the memories away.”

“Okay.” She says sitting down on Caroline’s empty bed. 

He looked into her eyes and she could feel of the floaty feeling of him compelling her. “I want you to remember everything. I want you to remember Damon Salvatore and everything you felt, how much you loved him, your relationship and everything leading up to it.”

She blinked before closing her eyes again and crying out, clutching her head when it pounded as an onslaught of memories began to overwhelm her. Damon was at her side in a second, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into him as memory after memory poured in. After another moment She opened her eyes to see Damon looking at her, hope and love in his blue eyes. 

“Damon. I remember. I remember everything.”

“How do you feel?”

“Like the missing pieces of my heart have clicked back into place. I feel like whole.” She grinned up at him before speaking again. “I love you Damon Salvatore and I’m so sorry I had my memories of us taken away but I’m so glad you’re back. Thank you for not giving up on me.”

He smiles back, not a smirk but his happy, genuine smile that few saw. “I love you Elena Gilbert and I would never give up on you. You were what kept me going all those months in the prison world.” 

They grin at each other before Elena leans in and kisses him not able to go a moment longer without kissing him again. He smiles against her lips before beginning to kiss her back, pulling her closer to him in the process. After a few moments they break apart and Damon rests his forehead on hers, a soft smile on his face. His blue eyes are light and happy. 

Alaric clears his throat. They looked over at him seeming a bit surprised he was still there. He smiles a bit shaking his head. “I’m glad I could help. I’ll leave you guys to it.” He says before standing and heading out the door, closing it behind him. 

“Now where were we?” she asks giving him a smirk.

“Hmm...I believe we were here…” He says vampire speeding them back over to her bed and pushing her down onto the mattress and kissing her again. Elena kissed him back fiercely running her hands through his raven hair, trying to pull him closer to her. 

Another minute or two she couldn’t take it and ripped his shirt down the middle needing to feel his skin on hers. He hummed against her lips before doing the same to her shirt. 

DELENA VD

Elena sighed happily, her head pillowed on his bare chest listening to his faint heartbeat. His arms tightened around her as he kissed the top of her head and she could feel his smile. “I love you so much Elena.” He mumbles into her hair. 

“I love you too Damon. Forever.”

“Forever.” He echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm really not sure how it works when a vampire intentionally removes compulsion since I can't remember an instance where that happened in the show so I hope the way I wrote it makes sense. Also I know didn't write the rest of the sex scene between them and I'm sorry. I would have if I wasn't freaking terrible at writing it.


End file.
